Blast from the Past
Blast from the Past is the seventh episode of the twenty-sixth season. Plot Four days after Renata has told her boss Edgar about her past, Edgar comes to Renata to tell her that someone is at the door of the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters to see her. Renata says that she'll check and opens up the door to see a man that she's known from the past named Drake in which Renata falls down on the floor in horror. Drake looks down below to see that Renata is wearing owl panties in which Renata tells him to not look and uses her left hand to cover up her panties with her pink skirt. The man knows that it is Renata officially due to the fact she is wearing owl panties and is a bit clumsy. Renata gets up and asks Drake what he wants because he had to come all the way from Los Angeles to Stuffedgomery for something. Drake says that he only wants to talk with Renata and Edgar says that he can set up a chat with the two by showing them to a table but is incredibly suspicious of him. Renata, Drake and Edgar sit down to begin to talk but first Drake gets some things through with Edgar and introduces himself and shakes his hand and then states that he came over to talk with Renata and settle some things with her. First of all, he states that he's had a huge crush on her for the longest and that the only reason he took a peek at her owl panties is because he wanted her to notice him. Renata says that that's a dumb way to get her to notice him and that it is indeed perverted, however Drake says that he only did that to get closer and also says that they were strapping panties smack dab on her tush that he couldn't just stop and also reminds her that he saw them again earlier and is glad to do so. He also says that he needs to get one thing through and that is being suspended for a month by Principal Schneider, Renata says that the reason he was is because he stared at her owl panties but Drake says he couldn't stop but is mad as she graduated on time and he graduated one month late. Renata states that Drake should have not looked at her panties in the first place but Drake says once more that he couldn't stop but says that he only came for an apology in which Renata does not give him, Drake doesn't understand but Edgar says that he should be the one giving an apology rather than the other way around. Drake says that he cannot give her an apology as he doesn't regret it in which Renata is going to punch him in the face before Edgar holds her back and states that the two need some alone time from each other for a while to come to their respective conclusions. Edgar makes Renata some soothing lemon tea to calm down her joints and Renata takes a sip and she calms down a lot more and thanks Edgar for giving her the tea. Elsewhere Drake is trying to calm down by taking out all of his aggression on a punching bag and is soon completely calm, then Renata finishes her lemon tea and Edgar says that now that everyone is calmed down, they can sit down and talk things over. Renata and Drake sit down in their respective chairs and begin to speak, Drake says that he does feel badly for staring at her owl panties and just wants to say that he is a bit sorry for doing so but Renata states that his apology is accepted and the two both stay quiet for a while before Drake states that he would look at her panties again but that time it would be a different pair but also says that her owl panties were nice, too. The news reporting woman becomes furious with Drake and calls over Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and Larry to get him out of her sight but as soon as they arrive, Drake books as they try to put handcuffs on him. Drake thinks that he's found a safe place to hide but Larry is also behind the hiding spot with a taser ready to zap him before Drake runs away from Larry and exits the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters. The police are upset at this but tell Renata that if he ever walks foot in Stuffedgomery again, they won't hesitate to arrest the man. Outside of the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters, Drake calls a cab to take him back to Los Angeles, as soon as the cab arrives, Trent asks what Drake is willing to pay him considering Los Angeles is ten hours away from Stuffedgomery, then Drake places $250 in his hand and Trent says that's good enough and Drake hops onboard and out of the Population of Plush. Inside the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters, Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and Larry exit the building and remind Renata one last time of what will happen if they see Drake again making Renata feel a bit glad as they hop on their police car. A few hours later, Drake and Trent arrive in Los Angeles and Drake gives Trent a handful of $300 for giving him a ride, Trent gladly accepts the cash and leaves Los Angeles to head back to Stuffedgomery. Drake then walks back into his house feeling happy as his plan had worked meaning that visiting Renata was a success and he didn't get caught by the cops in Stuffedgomery meaning he's still scot-free in the midst of all of this. He then enters his room where he has a shrine dedicated to Renata with accessories such as a locket which he plans on using to grab some of Renata's hair for cloning experiments, a notebook with Renata photos in it and a pair of hot pink panties which he had grabbed when sneaking into her house before going to her job. Alongside all of this is a collection of paper figurines in which he has a paper Renata and paints a paper Edgar to imitate and laugh at, afterwards he crushes the paper Edgar in the palm of his hands and places it in the section of Renata's father figures in paper form. After doing so, Drake says that Edgar will not come between he and Renata's romantic relationship as an overprotective father would and says that in the event if he returns to Stuffedgomery and finds someone who also has a crush on her, he won't hesitate to make a paper figurine of them and put them in the possible boyfriend pile and then laughs maniacally as the episode ends. Characters *Renata Ratcliffe *Edgar Abbott *Drake Benson *Sheriff Squirrel *Deputy Dog *Larry Tents *Trent Dugmore *Evan Kelly (mentioned) *Principal Schneider (mentioned) Trivia *A reference from The Earliest Scoop is used. Category:Season 26 episodes Category:Episodes